The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to resistive random-access memory, and methods of forming the same.
Resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) is a non-volatile (NV) random-access memory (RAM). RRAM can be implemented for both classic memory applications and neuromorphic computing. In a RRAM, a memristor element (for example, hafnium oxide (HfOx)) is sandwiched between two electrodes. Defects (for example, oxygen vacancies) are intentionally introduced in the memristor film which can be programmed to different logic states such as a low-resistance state (logic “1”) or a high-resistance state (logic “0”) by changing the polarity of electrical field across the memristor element.